Envole-toi
by just-calliope
Summary: Lorsque Abigaëlle Hawk arrive à Poudlard, elle essaie de s'intégrer aussi bien que possible. Mais dès son arrivée, elle se heurte à Ombrage. Ça promet de faire des étincelles...
1. Chapter 1

J'y étais. Le train venait de me déposer, et je me tenais maintenant devant l'entrée de la cour de ma nouvelle école. Les vacances d'Halloween venaient de se terminer, et mes parents en avaient profité pour faire la transition. Comme je commençais à sentir de petites gouttes de pluie tomber, je traversai à la hâte cette gigantesque cour pavée. Je toquais aux grandes portes de bois, et un vieil homme, qui devait être un Crackmole - et le concierge, vint m'ouvrir, une chatte dans les bras. Il me regardait d'un œil mauvais, je préférai donc m'abstenir de lui demander où était le bureau du directeur. J'avançai donc plus en avant dans l'école, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive deux élèves. Ils devaient avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi, et étaient sûrement jumeaux. Leurs cheveux rous détonaient, et à l'air qu'ils affichaient, quelque chose me dit qu'ils devaient être les farceurs de l'école. Je m'approchait d'eux, et lorsque ils m'aperçurent, ils me détaillèrent du regard. J'imagine qu'avec l'uniforme, ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de voir une fille en jean, avec une chemise bleu sans manches ornée d'un gros noeud noir, en Converse, et dont les cheveux, châtains foncés, étaient teints au bout en bleu turquoise.

-"Bonjour, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où est le bureau du directeur ?"

-"Bien sûr, tu vas tout droit jusqu'à ce que tu vois une tapisserie avec une licorne, puis tu tournes à gauche. Tu verras une statue de griffon, et c'est là. Au fait, je m'appelle Fred."

-"Et moi, c'est Georges." me dit l'autre. " T'es nouvelle ?"

-"Ça se voit tant que ça ?" fis-je en riant.

-"Alors on se verra ce soir pour ta Répartition. J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor !" me dis Fred.

Je les regardai partir, puis je me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur. Je le trouvais assez facilement. J'avais été un peu surprise au début quand l'escalier avait bougé seul. J'étais maintenant devant le bureau. Je réajustais mon sac sur mon épaule, puis je frappais deux coups à la porte. Après qu'une voix m'ait dit d'entrer, je me trouvai dans une grande pièce, devant un bureau derrière lequel se tenait un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche. Il devait être le directeur. Je m'approchais, et il me fis signe de m'asseoir.

-"Tu dois être Abigaëlle Hawk, notre nouvelle élève arrivée d'Ilvermorny, non ?"

-"Oui, monsieur."

-"Bon, je vais faire appeler une élève pour qu'elle t'amène dans son dortoir, où tu pourras mettre l'uniforme pour le dîner de ce soir."

-"Mais je n'ai pas encore été repartie dans une maison, alors je vais aller dans un dortoir de laquelle ?"

-"Comme un lit était disponible dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, c'est là que tu seras en attendant."

Je hochai la tête. Il se leva pour demander à un des portraits de son bureau de faire appeler une certaine Hermione Granger. En attendant qu'elle arrive, il me demanda :

-"Alors, pourquoi as-tu dû changer d'école ?"

-"Mes parents ont été mutés à Londres."

Il fronça les sourcils.

-"C'est étonnant, d'habitude, les métiers de sorciers ne font pas changés de pays."

-"En fait, mes parents adoptifs ne sont pas sorciers."

-"Oh, désolé."

-"Non, non, ce n'est rien. J'adore mes parents, même si parfois j'aimerais bien savoir qui sont mes parents biologiques. Mais j'imagine qu'ils devaient avoir une bonne raison de m'abandonner. Enfin j'espère." J'avais dis la dernière phrase en chuchotant.

Le directeur, qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants, revint au moment présent lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Une jolie jeune fille de mon âge se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-"Miss Granger est une des nos meilleures élèves. Vous serez entre de bonnes mains avec elle, Miss Hawk." Il se tourna vers elle. " Emmenez la dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît."

Elle acquiesça et me sourit. Je sortis juste derrière elle.

-"Donc tu es nouvelle ? Je m'appelle Hermione. Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire à Poudlard."

Elle parla pendant quasiment tout le trajet, m'expliquant un peu le fonctionnement de l'école. Elle m'appris que le directeur s'appelait Albus Dumbledore et qu'on était dans le même niveau, c'est à dire le cinquième. Lorsqu'on arriva dans le dortoir, elle me laissa mettre l'uniforme, puis, comme il était déjà tard, m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger, qui était une énorme pièce ornée de quatre longues tables, sûrement pour les maisons, et en face, la table des professeurs. Je m'assis à côté d'Hermione, qui fut bientôt rejointe par deux garçons. Un autre rouquin, Ron, si j'avais bien compris, et un brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-"Salut, je m'appelle Harry ... "

-"Potter, je sais, aux États Unis aussi, on en a étendu parler des histoires avec Voldemort ... Ça a fait moins de dégâts qu'ici, mais bon ..."

Au moment où je disait ça, plusieurs personnes aux alentours me regardèrent de travers.

-"Ici, la plupart des gens évitent d'en parler. Ils ne disent pas non plus son nom." m'expliqua Ron.

-"Le Ministère essaie même de nier son retour." dit Harry, en lançant un regard assassin à une petite femme brune habillée tout de rose.

-"C'est ce qui vous oppose à cette femme ?" dis-je en montrant la prof en rose.

-"Ombrage. Méfie toi d'elle." fit Hermione.

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Tu comprendras quand tu seras dans son cours de "Défenses contre les forces du mal"." me dit Harry. "Même si il devrait plutôt s'appeler "Cours d'obéissance aveugle au Ministère".

À ce moment là, Dumbledore demanda le silence.

-"Ce soir, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève." Il me fis signe de me lever, et je m'executais. "Abigaëlle Hawk, qui nous vient tout droit des États Unis." Il me demanda de m'avancer. "Elle va maintenant être répartie dans une de nos quatre maisons." Il me désigna un tabouret en bois, puis, quand je fus assise, il me posa un chapeau sur la tête - probablement le Choixpeau, qu'on avait étudié à l'école dans notre cours sur les objets magiques. Quand il toucha ma tête, je ressentis quelque chose d'assez étrange. En lui même le chapeau était plutôt agréable à porter -c'était un chapeau, quoi - mais j'avais l'impression qu'il fouillait au plus profond de moi-même et qu'il scannait chaque parts de moi, toutes les différents facettes de ma personnalité. C'était, dans un sens, assez gênant, cette impression qu'on n'avait plus aucune intimité, que ce chapeau connaissait tout de nous. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il annonça que ma maison pour les trois années à venir serait Gryffondor. Des acclamations vinrent de la deuxième table en partant de la gauche - de celle d'où je venais. Je me dirigeais vers la table en souriant, contente d'être dans la même maison que les seules personnes que je connaissais pour l'instant. Lorsque je fus assise, je remarquai les deux jumeaux que j'avais croisé plus tôt dans la soirée, Fred et Georges, si je me souvenais bien. Ils vinrent s'asseoir près de nous. Je remarquai la ressemblance entre eux et Ron. Au fil de la conversation, je compris que Fred et Georges étaient ses grands frères. À la fin du repas, qui avait été délicieux -et très copieux-, je m'exclamais :

-"Whaou, c'est quand même vachement meilleur qu'au Starbucks ! Et croyait moi, si c'est moi qui le dit, étant donné que je suis leur fan numéro un, c'est que c'était vraiment dé-li-cieux !"

-"Le Starquoi ?" demanda Ron, intrigué.

J'ecarquillai les yeux.

-"Vous n'avez _jamais_ goûté de Frappucinos au Starbucks ?"

-"Non." me répondirent-ils tous, presque en chœur.

-"Ah là là là ! Mais dans quel monde vivez vous ! Bon, promis, si j'en ai l'occasion un jour, je vous ferai goûter !"

À ce moment là, Dumbledore nous annonça que nous pouvions regagner nos dortoirs. Je montai avec Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, et Georges. Arrivés devant la porte du dortoir, Hermione m'indiqua un portrait représentant une grosse dame, qui chantait -terriblement faux, d'ailleurs. Elle m'expliqua que pour pouvoir entrer dans les dortoirs de chaque maison, un mot de passe était requis. Elle le donna au portrait, qui ouvrit une porte juste derrière pour nous laisser entrer. Arrivés dans la salle commune, tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit, puis les garçons partirent dans la partie gauche des dortoirs, tandis qu'Hermione m'entraîna à sa suite dans la partie droite. En haut, je remarquai tout de suite que mes valises avaient été déposées près du lit que j'avais utilisé plus tôt. Je décidais de prendre d'abord une douche, puis je me mis en pyjama, pour finalement me glisser dans le lit, et m'enrouler dans les couvertures.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, après m'être habillée avec l'uniforme, je descendis, accompagnée d'Hermione, prendre le petit déjeuner. Nous nous installèrent aux mêmes places qu'hier, bientôt rejointes par Harry et Ron. Une autre fille arriva ensuite, Ginny si j'avais bien tout compris, la petite soeur de Ron. Après le repas, une professeur me demanda de l'accompagner dans son bureau pour me donner mon emploi du temps. Je la suivie donc dans les longs couloirs, jusqu'à son bureau. Je pris place sur une chaise en face d'elle. Elle avait l'air assez sévère, avec son chignon bien serré et sa tenue impeccable, mais elle me paraissait assez gentille malgré tout.

-"Tout d'abord, Miss Hawk, je suis le professeur McGonagall, et j'enseigne la Métamorphose. Je serai aussi la directrice de votre Maison. Si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez soit venir me voir, soit demander à vos camarades.

-"Oui, Madame."

-"Voici donc votre emploi du temps."

Elle me tendit une feuille de parchemin, sur lequel étaient marquées les différents cours, suivis de la salle de classe correspondante, ainsi que les heures.

-"Vous avez le même que Miss Granger. J'ai pensé que ce serait ainsi plus simple pour vous orienter, et elle pourra vous aider."

-"Merci, Madame."

-"Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant."

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, je me retournai vers elle :

-"Hum ..."

-"Troisième étage, près de la tour Ouest. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Vous allez en avoir besoin."

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase de façon presque inaudible, marmonnée dans sa barbe.

-"Hum ... merci beaucoup."

Je sortis, et me dirigeai vers la salle de classe. Je mis un petit bout de temps à la trouver. Franchement, quelle idée de mettre autant d'escaliers partout, et qui bougent en plus ! Mais j'arrivai finalement à bon port, et toquai à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit toute seule, et j'entrai, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant pas où aller m'asseoir. Je sentais le regard de tous les élèves présents, certains encourageants, comme ceux d'Hermione, et d'autres plutôt moqueurs, notamment celui d'un grand blond à l'air hautain, qui ne semblait pas trop m'apprécier. Pourquoi, mystère. Mais c'était réciproque.

Je reportai mon attention sur la professeur, qui, manque de chance, était la petite femme en rose. Le sourire mielleux qu'elle avait affiché la veille ne me disait rien qui vaille. Quand j'étais entrée, j'avais vu son visage changer. Elle ne souriait plus, mais me dévisageait méchamment. Elle s'approcha de moi lentement, avec sa démarche de grenouille, les pieds vers l'extérieur.

-"Puis-je savoir pourquoi êtes-vous habillée de la sorte ?"

Bon, d'accord, j'avais baissé les chaussettes et enlevé la cravate, mais elle m'étouffait !

-"Je ne pensais pas que des chaussettes et une cravate feraient un tel drame." dis-je.

Je sais, c'était bête de ma part de répondre à un professeur dès mon premier jour, mais je comprenais facilement pourquoi elle ne plaisait tellement pas à Hermione, Harry, et Ron -et à la plupart des élèves, vu comment ils la regardaient.

-"Et bien si, voyez-vous. Vous allez donc me faire le plaisir de vous habiller correctement. Je passerai un trait sur votre tenue puisque c'est votre premier jour, mais que ce soit la dernière fois."

Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la petite estrade. Sans manquer de lui jeter un regard assassin, je remontais les chaussettes blanches qui m'arrivaient mi-mollet à bordure rouge et or, et remettais la cravate, assortie aux chaussettes. Je trouvai une place -la dernière- devinez où ? Au premier rang, bien évidemment ! Je m'assis le plus silencieusement possible -je savais où étaient les limites, quand même. Je sortis de mon sac un bout de parchemin et une plume. Ombrage me regardait bizarrement.

-"Excusez-moi Madame, y a-t-il un problème ?"

-"Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ? "

-"Je les aient teints."

-"Et bien vous allez me faire le plaisir d'enlever ça !"

-"Je suis désolée mais c'est une teinture permanente, je ne peux pas l'enlever."

-"Voyez-vous ça ? Je suis sûre qu'un petit sortilège règlera le problème." répliqua-t-elle avec son petit sourire hautain.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers mes cheveux, et lança le sortilège _Décoloris_. En principe, c'était sensé marcher, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que j'avais lancé un sortilège de Protection à mes cheveux, parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à refaire tout le temps ma teinture.

L'expression d'incrédulité, bientôt suivie par de la colère, qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Ombrage était très satisfaisante.

Elle décida donc de laisser tomber -en tout cas, pour le moment- et retourna vers son estrade, pour continuer son cours. Elle nous demanda de traiter du sortilège de Bouclier sur les feuilles de parchemin devant nous. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Harry m'avait dit que son cours n'était pas vraiment de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. On ne pratiquaient aucuns sorts, et à voir la tête des élèves, ce n'était pas inhabituel.

Je me mis donc au travail. Je finissais assez rapidement. À Ilvermorny, le niveau était assez élevé, et en plus, Ombrage ne semblait pas être une _vraie_ professeure. Mais surtout, dans mon ancienne école, on nous apprenait à développer notre créativité, en nous donnant des projets qui ne se limitaient pas à écrire. Et j'avais toujours adoré le dessin. Une idée me vint donc en tête. Au lieu de juste faire ma rédaction, je commençais aussi à dessiner. Sous mon crayon naquit un sorcier qui lançait un sortilège de Bouclier vers un centaure qui avait une jambe cassée, attaqué par des loups. J'élançais aussi de hauts arbres autour de la scène. Je n'utilisai rien d'autre que mon crayon à papier pour colorier, ce qui donner un effet assez "rétro" que j'aimais bien. Le résultat final montrait parfaitement bien ce que je voulais exprimer : le sortilège de Bouclier ne devait pas servir uniquement à se protéger soit-même, mais aussi et surtout à aider ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le faire. Être capable de se défendre soit-même c'est bien, mais avoir assez de coeur pour penser d'abord aux autres, c'est encore mieux.

Environ vingt minutes avant la fin du cours, Ombrage passa dans les rangs pour ramasser les copies. Elle s'arrêta devant moi en dernière. En regardant sur ma table, elle vit mon dessin.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ... _ça_ ?" fit-elle avec une moue de dédain.

À l'origine, je l'avait dessiné juste pour moi, car, même si j'avais un côté un peu, "rebelle", disons, je ne voulais quand même pas m'attirer d'ennuis dès le premier jour. Mais avec celle-là, nous n'allions _jamais_ nous entendre.

-"Mon travail, Madame."

-"J'avais dis de faire une rédaction."

-"Non, vous avez dit de travailler sur le sujet du sort de Protection, et vous n'avez jamais précisé qu'il fallait écrire."

-"Je pensais que tous mes élèves étaient assez intelligents pour le comprendre, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas."

-"Vous pensez surtout que tous vos élèves sont assez stupides pour ne pas être capables de penser par eux-mêmes, et qu'ils vont faire exactement ce que vous leur dites de faire. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je dis et je fais ce que je veux."

-"Assez ! hurla-t-elle. Allez dans le bureau du directeur ! Et vous avez une retenue. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir."

Je me levai en faisait le plus de bruit possible, attrapai mon sac que je passai en bandoulière, et allai vers la sortie la tête haute. Juste avant de sortir, je me retournai vers Ombrage :

-"Comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes des élèves, Madame, pas des moutons."

Puis je passai la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Je toquai à la porte du bureau du directeur, et attendis.

-"Entrez !" lança une voix forte depuis l'intérieur.

Je m'exécutais, et, à l'intérieur du bureau, je découvris le directeur -Dumbledore, si je me souvenais bien, ainsi que la professeur qui m'avait donnée mon emploi du temps.

-"Que puis-je pour vous ?" commença le directeur.

Il avait était plutôt agréable avec moi depuis la veille, et je m'en voulais un peu de les déranger parce que je ne savais pas me tenir dès le premier jour -même si l'autre crapaud l'avait bien mérité.

-"Le professeur Ombrage m'a envoyé vous voir." bougonnais-je dans ma barbe.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda la professeur debout près du vieux sorcier.

-"Hum ... disons que ... je me suis peut-être un peu trop fais remarquer pour un premier jour."

-"Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" continua la sorcière.

-"C'est une longue histoire."

-"Nous avons tout notre temps." intervint le directeur.

-"Premièrement, lorsque je suis arrivée en classe, j'avais baissé mes chaussettes et enlevé ma cravate. Ensuite, la teinture de mes cheveux ne lui a pas plue. Et après, parce que j'ai dessiné en plus de juste faire une rédaction sur le sortilège de Bouclier, elle m'a crié dessus, et je lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas qu'une bande de moutons sans cervelle."

J'avais tout débité d'un coup, sans m'arrêter. Je m'attendais à une brimade, à une remarque sur le fait que c'était un comportement immature et indigne d'une élève de Poudlard, mais au lieu de ça, Dumbledore se contenta de me regarder, et je vis même la professeur de Métamorphose esquisser un sourire. Le directeur reprit :

-"Bon, j'imagine que notre chère envoyée du Ministère vous a déjà punie, je ne vois donc pas l'interêt d'en remettre une couche. Vous pouvez y aller."

-"Merci, Monsieur."

Je sortis, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime. Durant cette conversation, j'avais appris deux choses qui me semblaient très importantes : Ombrage venait du Ministère de la Magie, et les professeurs ne l'aimaient pas non plus.

Arrivée dans le couloir, j'avais jeté vite fait un coup d'oeil à mon emploi du temps, et d'après ce qu'il indiquait, ma prochaine classe était Potions. En déambulant un peu au hasard -Ombrage m'avait jeté de son cours plus d'un quart d'heure avant la fin- je tombai sur les deux jumeaux que j'avaient rencontrés à mon arrivée.

-"Salut !" me lancèrent-ils gaiement en m'apercevant.

Je leur sourit.

-"T'es pas sensée être en cours, là ?" me demanda l'un d'eux.

-"Et vous ?" demandai-je en riant.

-"Disons qu'on ne pense pas que le plus important c'est la réussite scolaire ..."

-"En gros, vous séchez les cours, quoi."

-"Ouais. Et toi ?"

J'hésitai à leur raconter, mais après, ils avaient été honnêtes avec moi, et je n'avais rien à perdre.

-"Ombrage m'a jeté de son cours." dis-je en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

-"Waouh ! T'as fait quoi ?"

-"Surement un truc grandiose, Fred, même nous on s'est pas fait éjectés dès le premier jour avec Ombrage !" répondit celui qui était donc George.

-"Je vous fais les grandes lignes : j'ai fais un dessin au lieu d'une rédaction, et quand elle m'a crié dessus, je lui ai dit que ses élèves n'étaient pas des moutons incapables de penser par eux-mêmes. Et puis, mon manque de respect pour l'uniforme scolaire et ma teinture ne m'ont pas aidés..."

Ils laissèrent échapper un sifflement admiratif.

-"Pas mal pour une nouvelle élève."

-"Tu nous plaît bien. Et après ça, je crois que tu vas vite te faire des amis ici."

-"Attendez, personne ne l'aime ou quoi ?" demandai-je.

-"À part les crétins comme Malfoy, disons qu'elle n'est pas très appréciée."

-"J'imagine que c'est bon à savoir ..."

À ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit et me coupa. Mon premier cours avait été, disons le, un désastre, alors autant ne pas gâcher mes chances avec le deuxième.

-"Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où est la salle des potions ?"

-"Tu prends cet escalier-là, tu descend jusqu'au premier étage, et c'est tout de suite à ta gauche."

-"Merci beaucoup." dis-je en m'éloignant.

En m'engageant dans les escaliers, je les vit du coin de l'oeil se retourner pour partir.

J'allai donc jusqu'au laboratoire de Potions, et j'entrai. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là, mais je n'étais pas en retard. Je m'assis au fond, je préférais ne pas me faire -encore- remarquer. Après quelques minutes, tous les élèves étaient arrivés. C'était quasiment tous ceux du cours précédent. Je me ratatinée un peu sur mon siège quand ils entrèrent. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de commentaires.

Puis le professeur arriva. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec d'horribles cheveux gras qui pendaient des deux côtés de son visage sévère. Il portait une longue cape noire, qui voleta quand il se retourna pour nous faire face. Il balaya la pièce du regard, et s'attarda sur moi. Génial.

-"Oh, notre nouvelle élève serait-elle timide ?" fit-il avec un petit rictus.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-"Vous arrivez en cours d'année, vous allez devoir vous remettre à niveau. J'attends de vous la plus grande attention, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?"

Je hochai la tête, et évitai de croiser son regard.

-"Bien. Ouvrez vos livres page 394."

Le cours de Potions se déroula sans encombre, tout comme les autres classes. J'appréciai assez le professeur Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges -ma classe préférée, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall.

Ensuite, arriva le dîner. Le repas était délicieux, ce qui semblait être une habitude ici. Mais je n'oubliai pas ma retenue avec Ombrage. Alors que tous les élèves étaient en train de sortir pour regagner leurs dortoirs, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du crapaud rose.

Juste avant que je parte, Hermione m'attrapa le bras. Elle sembla chercher ses mots, et me dit finalement :

-"Bonne chance."

Je lui sourit, et m'en allai. Sur le chemin, je m'interrogeai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me faire faire ? À Ilvermorny, les rares fois où je m'étais faite collée, j'avais dû aider les professeurs à ranger les salles, ou les aider à corriger des devoirs. Mais elle, que me réservait-elle ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand j'arrivai devant la porte de son bureau. Je toquai, et entrai. Elle me fit son petit sourire mielleux, et me dit de m'asseoir. Je m'exécutai, et elle me tendit une feuille et une plume. Elle m'annonça que je n'aurais pas besoin d'encre, et me dit de copier la phrase "Je ne dois pas être insolente".

Insolente, insolente, non mais je rêvais ! J'étais aussi insolente qu'elle est bonne prof ! J'avais juste dit ce que je pensais, c'est tout ! Elle connaissait la liberté d'expression, ce pourquoi des gens s'étaient battus pendant des années ? Mais je me calmais, et commençais à écrire.

À partir de la troisième fois, je sentis une douleur à ma main gauche. Elle ne fit qu'empirer à mesure que j'écrivais. Peu à peu, je vis des lettres se former sur le dos de ma main, des lettres qui faisaient ... Je ne dois pas être insolente ! Non mais elle se fichait de qui, là ? Pour punir les élèves, elle leur infligeait des douleurs _physiques_? C'était le Moyen-Âge ou quoi ? Puis je sentis son regard sur moi. Elle voulait me voir souffrir. Niveau sadisme, là, elle était imbattable. Mais je refusais de la laisser gagner. Je serais donc les dents, et continuais à écrire. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Puis, lorsque les lettres furent bien visibles et nettes sur ma peau rougie, elle me laissa partir.

J'empruntai quelques couloirs dans la direction des dortoirs, et à mi-chemin, dans un coin désert, je m'adossai au mur, et me laissai glisser à terre. Je pris mes jambes entre mes bras. J'avais toujours été forte, c'était dans ma nature. Et j'allai continuer à l'être. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour tous ceux à qui Ombrage infligeait ça. Mais parfois, même les personnes les plus solides étaient vulnérables. Je sentais de petites larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, et je les laissais mouiller ma peau pâle. Après quelques minutes, je m'essuyais les yeux d'un revers de main, et me levai.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les dortoirs, en priant pour ne rencontrer personne. Heureusement, j'arrivai à destination sans avoir croisé le chemin d'aucun élève ni de professeur. Je donnai le mot de passe à La Grosse Dame, et j'entrai.

Il y avait encore quelques Gryffondors dans la salle commune. Je reconnus Fred et George, Hermione, Harry, Ron et celui que je croyais être Dean Thomas, si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut. Quand ils me virent, ils s'approchèrent de moi.

-"Comment ça va ?" me demanda Hermione.

-"Bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?" lui répondis-je en souriant, en espérant que mes yeux ne me trahissaient pas.

-"À cause de ça !" s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant la main gauche pour l'exposer à la lumière du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre central.

-"C'est rien, ça ne me fait presque plus mal de toute façon ..." dis-je en baissant ma main.

-" _Je ne dois pas être insolente._ Elle abuse, t'as seulement eu assez de courage pour lui tenir tête !" ajouta Dean.

-"Ouais bon, on peut parler d'autre chose, s'il-vous-plaît ?"

Les garçons acquiescèrent, mais Hermione continuait de me regarder d'un air inquiet. Je lui sourit, et nous allâmes tous nous asseoir sur les canapés. La soeur de Ron, Ginny, nous avait rejointe, et nous discutâmes pendant une bonne heure. Ils m'expliquèrent quasiment tout, les points pour chaque maison, ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les profs, les préfets, etc, etc.

Ensuite tout le monde monta se coucher, mais je restais encore un peu dans le salon. Je fixai les flammes orangées qui dansaient sur les bouts de bois utilisés pour la cheminée. Il n'y avait plus un bruit autour de moi, et l'atmosphère semblait lourde. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la pluie que s'abattait sur les fenêtres. Mon regard se perdit dans le feu. Il ressemblait à Ombrage. Il dévorait tout sur son passage, sans se soucier des conséquences. Puis le bruit des gouttes d'eau me rappela quelque chose. Pour éteindre un feu, il faut de l'eau. Il faut une force opposée. C'était pareil avec Ombrage. La seule façon de la vaincre, c'était de s'opposer à elle, de présenter un obstacle qui peu importe combien de fois elle le repousserait, reviendrait. Il fallait quelque chose qui lui était radicalement opposé. Ou quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que représenterait tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Quelqu'un qui pensait librement, qui ne se pliait pas aux règles qu'il n'acceptait pas. Et si personne n'était prêt à prendre ce rôle ici, je le ferais. Un coup de tonnerre résonna derrière moi. La lumière projetée par l'éclair dans la pièce teinta mon visage d'un reflet blanc.

Je le ferais, peu importe les conséquences.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avant même que le soleil ne soit levé. Je restai donc allongée dans mon lit, essayant de replonger dans le sommeil, en vain. J'avais les yeux grand ouverts, et le cerveau qui tournait bien trop vite pour l'heure si matinale. Mais il fallait que je trouve comment faire. J'avais décidé de mener une guerre à Ombrage, mais comment ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas surgir en classe armée et me jeter sur elle ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en jouant la scène dans mon esprit. Je visualisai parfaitement son petit visage de crapaud boutonneux. Bon Abigaëlle, concentre toi ! Il fallait être logique. Déjà, j'étais seule sur ce coup-là, je ne voulais pas impliquer qui que soit dans quelque chose de si risqué. Les risques, tient, parlons-en. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Ma place dans cette école. Même si elle n'était pas la directrice, si elle venait du Ministère, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à me faire expulsée. Je devais donc être discrète. Maintenant, je devais trouver quoi faire qui sera à l'opposé de ce qu'elle voulait, mais de manière discrète. Il fallait que je me concentre sur mes points forts. J'étais l'opposée d'Ombrage, ce que j'aimais, elle devait donc le proscrire. Je réfléchissais, quand la réponse me sauta aux yeux -enfin, au cerveau. Les arts ! C'était ça ! J'adorais tout ce qui était artistique, comme le dessin ou la peinture ! Et vu ce qui s'était passé durant le premier cours, il était évident qu'au Crapaud Rose, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais je n'en savais pas encore assez sur elle pour élaborer un bon plan.

Un peu plus tard, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Je descendis en compagnie d'Hermione, et m'assis à côté d'elle, bientôt rejointes par Harry et Ron.

Après être remonter chercher nos affaires dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je demandais au trio quel était le premier cours. Lorsqu'ils me répondirent que c'était Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vis qu'ils me regardaient encore bizarrement. Ron me demanda si ça allait aller, et je me contentai de leur faire un grand sourire. J'allais pouvoir mettre mon plan de récolter des informations sur elle à exécution. Je m'engageais donc dans le long couloir et me dirigeais vers sa salle de classe.

En arrivant devant la porte, je passai un doigt sur la cicatrice sur ma main. Elle était allée trop loin. M'envoyer chez le directeur, d'accord. Graver "Je ne dois pas être insolente" sur le dos de ma main gauche, non. J'entrai.

Le cours commença normalement. Je m'assis au premier rang comme la veille, sans faire d'histoire. J'écoutais tout ce qu'elle disait, je regardais tout ce qu'elle faisait, dans l'espoir de remarquer quelque chose qui la trahirait. Mais rien. Nada ! Elle ne faisait que déblatérer sur les sorts de protection. Blablabla protection blablabla bouclier blablabla théorique blablabla pas de pratique blablabla le Ministère est génial blablabla Cornélius est génial blablabla PENDANT DES HEURES ! Je n'en savais pas plus sur elle que lorsque j'étais entrée !

C'est donc plutôt déçue que je sortis. Le reste de la journée passa avec une lenteur effarante. Vous connaissez ce sentiment, cet espèce d'engouement qui vous fais ne penser qu'à une seule chose tout le temps, qui brouille tout le reste tellement vous êtes obnubilé par ça ? Et bien, c'est ce que je ressentais.

Heureusement, alors que je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, je vis Ombrage croiser un centaure. Firenze, professeur de divination, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, elle ne devait pas l'apprécier. Mais ça m'intriguai. Cette façon qu'elle avait eu de le dévisager de haut en bas, d'un air hautain et supérieur, ça ne donnait pas l'impression d'être personnel, mais plutôt comme si elle considérait les centaures, et l'ensemble des créatures magiques par extension, comme des êtres inférieurs, qui ne méritaient pas d'être traités en égal. Je me dis alors que si elle n'aimait pas les créatures magiques non sorciers, qu'est-ce que ça devait être pour les Moldus ! Elle devait les méprisait à un point !

À cet instant, je me rendis compte que c'était ça, la solution. Je devais combiner magie, monde Moldu, et marginaux !

Le lendemain, Ombrage me servit le lieu de la première bataille sur un plateau d'argent : un exposé sur le Ministère de la Magie et ses réformes. Et j'avais déjà mon sujet...


End file.
